Kamen Rider Genesis
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Stanley's parents vanished during the explosion of the space station, Peace, and lives with his older sister, he forms a BrotherBand with Geo Stelar because they understand each other due to them losing family members in the Peace incident, when EM-Viruses and FM-ians attack, he becomes Kamen Rider Genesis to combat this threat while working a part-time job and keeping friends.


Kamen Rider Genesis

Author's Note: Cmara-Senpai owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Shotarou Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, Capcom owns Megaman

Plot: Stanley's parents vanished during the explosion of the space station, _Peace_, and lives with his older sister, he forms a BrotherBand with Geo Stelar because they understand each other due to them losing family members in the Peace incident, he avoids Luna, Bud and Zack, while taking a part-time job as a park groundskeeper, when EM-Viruses and FM-ians attack, he becomes Kamen Rider Genesis in order to combat this threat.

"Normal"-Speech

'_Yikes'-_Thoughts

"**RAARRGH!"**-Kaijin voice, GenesisDriver Voice, EM-Wave Being voice

'_**Hmm.' **_–EM-Wave Being thoughts

Chapter 1: The Story Begins

"Jeez Louise…." Muttered a voice

A echidna-hedgehog hybrid, 11 in age was rubbing a black eye, he had red fur and emerald green eyes, he had brown boots and green bracelets, this was Stanley Haruno-Hyuuga, son of Amy and Knuckles "I try to stand up for Eric and Scar goes and gives me a black eye!" he spoke to his older sister, Anna, ever since Amy and Knuckles disappeared during the explosion of the space station, _Peace_, where Kelvin Stelar, Geo Stelar's dad worked at, Stanley and Anna were given Transers as well, Anna's was pink while Stanley's was silver, Stanley and Anna got jobs at J.G Quintel National Park *The name of the park Mordecai and Rigby work at that I thought of* with Dante while Geo decided to bend that with working at AMAKEN, Because his parents vanished, Stanley hardly ever left his room to go to school, just like his friend, Geo.

*KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK*

"Oh brother." Muttered Dante

"If it's Luna, Bud and Zack, don't answer it." Said Geo as Omega-Xis nodded

"I swear to God, If Luna harasses us again, I'm gonna punch her so hard Chuck Norris would be impressed!" said Stanley and he answers the door and faces Luna and yells

"**LEAVE US ALONE OR ELSE I'M CALLING THE COPS!"**

*SLAM!*

Stanley then walked to Prof. Milan's house "Professor Milan, where are you?" he spoke as he saw a man that looked like Tom Dubuis with black hair stood "Ah, Stanley. You're here! I want to give you something." He then hands a dark silver and green Arcle to Stanley who takes it and a Madan Key holder appeared on the left side while the right side had a key hole on it, the center was a dark green. "This is the GenesisDriver. Use it well." And Stanley said "I will, thanks, Doc!" and Prof. Milan said "Do come again, lad!" and Stanley used his Visualizer to look into the sky and he saw a silver Omega-Xis with an eagle head and Silver Crow wings on his back "**My name is Genesis-Karbarian. Omega-Xis is my brother**." And Stanley noticed Bud Bison walking towards him "**Bud's advancing! Think fast**!" said Genesis-Aquila as he entered Stanley's Transer "Ok, buddy-boy, either you come with us with school or we're gonna have a problem!" said Bud as he gripped Stanley by his shoulders and Stanley growled through clenched teeth

"Get your filthy hands off me, you darn, stinkin', over-evolved ape!"

Bud placed him down and said "Now come along quietly." And Stanley grinned and spoke

"Psych!"

"What're you do-"

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAO RAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA ORAORAORARAORAORAORA-"

Stanley was going "ORA" over and over as he did a barrage of kicks into Bud's stomach before uppercutting Bud, going

"WATAA!"

"Gwuh!" said Bud as he landed on his back "You dirty little freak show….." he muttered before passing out as Anna walked in "Lemme guess: Hokuto Shinken?"

"Hokuto Shinken." Said Stanley

"That's my lil' bro." said Anna as she tussled her little brother's hair as Zack and Luna ran in

"Bud!" they spoke

"The…..the runt used Hokuto Shinken to clobber me….." said Bud as he was helped up and Stanley walked towards them and

"Boo."

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!"**

Zack and Luna screamed in fear as Stanley laughed like Hollow Ichigo and Luna slung Bud over her back and ran off with Zack following them as Stanley calming down and he looked at the belt "I wonder what makes this thing tick." He then lowered it to his waist and it clamped on, sending data into Stanley's brain as he screamed in pain, his body flickering between normal form and his rider form, his rider form has the body of Dark Kabuto, but with a silver Taka Header Brave, he was silver with black grid patterns on his armor, his helmet's bug like optics were dark green, on his hip was a black, silver and green God GekiRyuKen sword part with the blade of Caliburn, he also had Silver Crow's wings, and he ran to the subway and he decides to get a grip on things as the belt vanishes

"Everyone got mine, Double-D and Zero's respect because of our older brothers…." And Zero is answering his Transer "Yeah, see ya. Guys, our big brothers are coming home!" he spoke and they hear a scream as they see a Mispider like EM-Wave being enter a man and Stanley said "H-He vanished!" and they hear a voice shouting

"Denpa-Henkan! Adam Arianna, On-Air!"

And a Dispider Reborn with a Mispider upper body appear "**Poison Arachne**!" he spoke and Genesis-Aquila spoke "**Kid**!" and Stanley said "Right!" and he pulled out a change key and spoke the traditional Kamen Rider word of transformation

"Henshin!"

Stanley then turned the key and Genesis-Aquila merged with him and he was transformed, rider form had the body of Dark Kabuto, but with a silver Taka Header Brave, he was silver with black grid patterns on his armor, his helmet's bug like optics were dark green, on his hip was a black, silver and green GodGekiRyuKen Sword part with the blade of Caliburn, on his back were the wings of Silver Crow from Accel World, on his right arm was his Transer "Who are you?" said Poison Arachne "I am Kamen Rider Genesis!" said the new rider as he charged at the giant monster and decided to switch weapons, he then takes out a Battle Chip and slides it against his Transer

"**Sword Chip: Download!" **it went in a Hyper Zector Hyper Clock Up voice as a sword appeared on his arm and he slashed the Jammer grunts, they looked like the Gelnewts, but with the heads of Gormin, they were black with golden grid patterns on them and they dissolved into computer data as they were destroyed and Genesis took out a finisher key and turned it

"**Final Overdrive"**

Genesis then did a kick similar to Kamen Rider Wizard's Strike Wizard with an energy arrow around his foot and he called out his attack

"**Genesis Arrow!"**

"**WHAT IN THE HECK!?"**

Genesis sailed through Poison Arachne shouting "Seiya!" as he did his attack and Poison Arachne staggered before exploding, the man was on the ground, unconscious as Arachne was deleted and Genesis reverts back

Meanwhile, at Bugs Bunny's house

"Hey, a pie!" said Zero, the Reploid's eyes gleaming

"Don't mind if we do." Stanley stuck his finger in it and tasted it before gagging "Yuck!" he said "Why in Thomas Edison's fancy powdered wig does Cousin Bugs put carrots in the deserts he makes, huh?"

"What on Earth are you doing?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

*splat*

Stanley, Zero and Daffy look at Bugs with sheepish looks on their faces "Ehehehehehe….." and Bud arrived and Benson said "Hey! Leave them alone!" and Stanley said "Go away, Bison." And Bud said "I'll go away as soon as you come along quietly with us, shorty!"

That did it

"Who're you callin' a bean-sprout midget!?"

*THWACK*

"AUUUUUUGH!"

Stanley had given Bud Bison a black eye "MY EYE! MY EYE! OH DEAR, SWEET MOTHER OF GOD, MY EYE!"

Meanwhile at Vista Point

"Bud, you let your guard down and had Stanley punch you in the eye! If you keep flopping like that, I'll cut our BrotherBand and you'll only be recognized as a waste of meat!" said Luna as she and Zack walked off

"The Prez is right, pretty soon everyone will see me as a waste of meat..." said Bud

"Are you gonna let that torpedo-drill-haired shrimp make you feel bad?" said a voice as a Bull themed FM-ian arrived

"AHH! GHOST! I'm so sorry that I ate you Mr. Porkchops! You just looked so tasty!" said Bud

"Wait, Porkchops are pig! I'm not a pig! I AM A COW! A C-O-W, COW!" roared the being

"Sumimasen! I didn't know! who are you anyways?" said Bud

"My name is Taurus, I came via the sign of your Loneliness Wave."

"Loneliness Wave?"

"Correct, sadness, fear, anger, you name it. I have a proposition for you." said Taurus

"Name it." said Bud

"The power to show your pipsqueak Prez who's the alpha-male and who's the runt of the litter!" said Taurus before he went into insane laughter as Bud joined in with a Heath Ledger Joker laugh

Next time on Kamen Rider Genesis….

"Where's Bud?" said Stanley

"He's doing fine, He's driving our scouring car!" said Luna

"Denpa-Henkan! Bud Bison, On-Air!" said Bud as he transformed into Taurus Fire

Chapter 2: "The Raging Taurus Fire!"


End file.
